Just a moment of madness
by Tolleren
Summary: They could all feel that it was a losing battle. But they all knew if they had to go down. They would go down fighting! It is not always you have to fight, you just have to do something unexpected.


**Just a moment of madness**

**Hello readers. This is my first story on Fanfiction. It was just an idea I had. I would of course be happy if you told me your opinion (good or bad), because I think I need a little help. Thanks to all who will read it and hope you like it.**

**I don't own Merlin, it all belongs to the rightful owners.**

It was the last hour before the dawn. The first light was beginning to be shown in the east. The first clue to what the new day would bring. But at the large clearing near Camelot, was it still the darkness that controlled the colors. It was only broken by the hundreds of torched that gave a little light to the people there was moving around. No one seems to notice through. The soldiers had only one thing on their mind: win the war.

The sound of metal on metal and the whistling of arrows flying in the air were only interrupted of the screams and cries of pain from the wounded. The soldiers and knights of Camelot were fighting hard and brave, exhausting themselves to the line of death. But it didn't seem to make any differences. They could all feel that it was a losing battle.

But they all knew if they had to go down. They would go down fighting!

* * *

Morgana stood proud on the edge of the cliff.

From where she stood she could see the whole battle at ones. She had waited long for this moment. Month after month of planning, spying and gaining alliances had at last given the prize. They were winning. Her army of mercenaries, loyal men and magic wielders, were more than a match for Camelot's knights. They maybe had the strength and the training, but not even they could stand against so many. And they had no defenses against magic.

Morgana had to hold back a laugh. She didn't even have to fight. Just stand here and watch King Arthur and his loyal knights of the round table, killing themselves in the battle. She would have killed them herself, but always when she tried there seems to go something wrong. Sometimes you have to pay a small prize for victory, so this time she would not wait.

This time they wouldn't stand a chance.

She was just about to begin the journey back down, when she saw movement at the edge of the clearing. She stopped and looked closer, and nearly fell down in surprise.

A gang of riders rushed out of the woods. There were around forty men. They all wore cloaks in brown, gray and blue colors and had swords or crossbows drawn and ready to fight.

At first the two armies did not seemed to notice them and just fought on. But then a person in a midnight blue cloak, which seemed as their leader rode forwards and let out a strange cry that the rest repeated. Morgana didn't right catch it all. But she was sure about that they had said something about 'Albion'.

At that signal all the others rode forwards against the two armies shouting strange words that sounded a bit like the Old languages. But that couldn't be right? Because … they didn't attack Camelot ... Instead they created a big shield around Arthur and his men, protecting them from her army's spells.

Then they began to attack.

She could only stand and gape at the scene that played out under her, just like the people from Camelot. Her army tried to fight the new threat of, but they couldn't do anything against them. She just stood there with slightly open mouth, and looked on her army that were slowly been pushed back.

She turned to go down and join her army to turn the battle again, when a voice stopped her. "I don't think that would be a good idea"

* * *

The rider in the midnight blue cloak turned his horse around when his companions had attacked. His mission was not to join the fight. Not direct at least. He trotted slowly through the wood and up to the top of the cliff where he knew Morgana would be. This wasn't the time for Camelot to fall, not before Albion wasn't even fully built or magic fully restored.

And he was going to make sure that that happened.

He came to the little clearing where you could look over the two armies' fight. The once beautiful and kind, but now rather torn and mad lady, stood and looked down on his and hers armies' fight. He was winning and they both knew it.

He stood there for a few minutes. Just standing with a heart full of sorrow and thought of what had happened and what could have been. But then she began to turn around to go down, and he build up a wall around his heart.

He couldn't fail now.

He then stepped out of the shadow and spoke to her. "I don't think that would be a good idea"

* * *

She jerked around and stood face to face with the leader with to midnight blue cloak. She stared a moment at him, before she found herself again and sneered at him "who are you and what do you want?" She wouldn't admit it but the man unnerved her actually scared her a bit. She had recognized one of the men who were fighting for him, it was the Catha but his loyalties were with Emrys. That would mean … But that couldn't be ... Could it?

"Can't you recognize me Morgana?" The man slowly reached up and pulled his hood down. "And I thought I would always be your torn in your side".

She gaped again. (It was actually beginning to get to be a bit of a habit) She had to look him over a few times, but there was no doubt. The raven haired and blue eyed man could only be …"_YOU?"_ she shrieked. "But … you … but, but I thought …" She began, but she couldn't get the words out.

How could he, how could _Merlin_ always come in her way. He wasn't more than an idiotic serving boy, and yet he always managed to get in her way. She could feel her anger building up and together with her magic that threatened to burst out in a giant wave that would destroy everything on its way.

"I what?" he asked angrily "That I'm not smart enough to build a little army on my own? I thought you knew me better then that Morgana. I will do whatever it takes to protect my friends." He just stood there with not the slightest bit of fear in his eyes, only anger and maybe even a little spark of hate. It was like he didn't remember that she had magic, or just didn't care. He emanated something akin to power like nothing she had ever seen before. But that was ridiculous. What kind of power could _Merlin_ possible have? But then again, here he stood with the loyalty of at least forty of the Cathas, some of the most powerful people in all the five kingdoms. How did he get that?

Her thoughts were interrupted when he spoke again. This time with a little bit sorrow in his voice, even if his eyes remained cold and his face didn't show any emotions. "This can still change Morgana. I know you. You don't want this. Uther is dead and it's a new time. _Please _Morgana, snap out of this state of hade and come back." He stepped a little bit closer to her. "Please."

She just looked at him for a moment. She wanted to go back, she really wanted. But they both knew it was too late, too much had happened.

It was far too late for turning back.

She glared at him "you don't know me at all." With that she trusted her hand out "_**Hleap on bæc**_"

She smirked when Merlin was trusted into a nearby tree, but it soon faltered when he just stood up again as if nothing had happened.

He leaned his head to one side and just stood and looked at her.

"And what about me Morgana? Do you really know anything about me?" His face was expressionless "Do you even know my name?" She didn't know what to say, so she just stood and listened "It is so easy to pretend to be something less than you are, you should know that. Why do you think that I couldn't have played the fool the whole time? It is so easier when all just think you are an idiot. So much easier … indeed"

She just stared at him. Did he speak the truth? "Do you know _me_, Morgana?"

There was a mad twinkle in his eyes. He just stood there and watched her. The beginning of a smirk played in the corners of his mouth. He didn't look at all as that man she had known for so long.

"You are mad." She said in a voice not much louder than a whisper. "And you are not Merlin!"

He looked at her for another second. Then he started to laugh. It was a loud cruel sound with not the slightest of happiness in it. But all she could look at was his eyes. Instead of the warm and gentle ones, he had when she was in Camelot, or even the sorry ones full of pity and guilt, he had had whenever he looked at her after that, was replaced with some made of ice and stone.

She slowly began to back away from him, carefully not to disturb him in his moment of madness. He stopped laughing immediately, even if his eyes still had a little bit of dark amusement in them.

"Are your sure?" He began slowly to follow her. "Are you really sure Morgana?" He was now only standing a few feet away from here. She still didn't say anything, this couldn't be real. "I will ask you again Morgana; do you _really_ think you know me?"

She looked a last time at his mad eyes, before she whispered to him "no". With that last word she leapt around and ran away. She hoped she was leaving some of all that madness behind her.

If she just knew.

* * *

Merlin stood a little while and looked at where his greatest enemy had vanished. He hadn't even had to tell here about his magic, or even what his other name was. He had just had to show her something unexpected. Something she hadn't thought could happen. Just got her to be so confused that she didn't even think about using her magic against him again, and instead she just turned around. Or maybe she was even a little bit scared. He nearly let himself enjoy that little moment of victory.

Just a moment of madness.

He turned and thought that it maybe wasn't just a show. He had really lost it there for a while.

He pulled his hood back up to cover his face once again, and gave the signal to Alator to retreat.

He walked into the forest and left the slowly dying battle behind. He had won this battle, but it was only a matter of time before she would return, and he had to be ready. Next time there wouldn't be any easy way out. He would have to face her with all the power he got. He had to stop this madness.

It was only a matter of time.


End file.
